Smile Again
by Merpygurl
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que tu vida es un fracaso y en lo único que puedes desahogarte es en el alcohol con tal de olvidar todo por un momento. Así era la vida de ren un actor que se cansó de estar solo y tener que ocultar todos sus problemas , pero la llegada de una chica cambia completamente su mundo.¿Como cautivara esta chica su corazón?mal summary
1. Capitulo 1

**Holooo! OuO asdasdasdasdasd soy su nueva y sensual fanfictionera! u/ mi nombre es Merpygurl (nomedigas) y todo se debe a este hermoso y sensual icono (estaenmiperfil) 8D si soy una artista, adivinen quien soy~ (novalenmisamigasdeahi(?)ok no xDD ustedes digan si quieren ;3) bueno regresando a lo del principio 8D amo skip beat! Y si en este fic incluiré a los hermanos hell (cuantoquieroqueseviolenentresi(?)) xDD estoy bien loca pero espero agradarles :merpface:(?) bueno y como es obvio los personajes no son míos betches(?) (nolotomenporofensaesmiamorapachehaciaustedes(?)) bueno obviamente este cap. va a ser una miniatura porque necesito ver si en verdad les gusta las porquerías que escribo (silosemiautoestimaesunascototalperovivomividasasi (?)) amo a ren~ 3 como todas las demás(?) y odio a shotaro, (sivenqueloscapitulostienenunahojadewordconmisestu pidecesnosesorprendanesmuynormalenmi(?) luego conforme avancen los caps les contare más sobre mi ya que soy un poco tímida(siclaroyloscerdosvuelan,niyomelocreo) y normalmente me trolleo a mí misma :yao: bueno en fin este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro (niquemefueraadarfanfictiondineroporcadacapituloes oseriaunmilagrodelavidayyatendriamilcapitulosenest osmomentosparaserrica) esto lo hago para practicar ya que pienso ser escritora de grande y pienso estudiar en Alemania(dejemesoñarporuntiempoyasequeesimposible( ?)) bueno tal vez esta historia este algo depre(?) (aunquenocreoqueesopaseyaquehagomuchaslocuras) y no será como la historia normal, va a ser diferente u (nomedigas) por cierto me gusta amodorosear a la gente –amodorosea a quien lea esto-**

**Este fic esta dedicado a Kumo y a Creepy :3(quetambienleshareunficyaoi) **

**Bueno mejor empecemos (porquesinoseaburriranynoquerranleermific:sadface: )**

**Ren's Pov's**

**(nossesporsquesmessientosnacasagregandoleslas's'at odoslosquesdigos(?))**

* * *

Aquí me encontraba nuevamente, en mi "paraíso" si podría llamarse así, el olor a alcohol y a cigarro dominaban el lugar haciendo que el aire puro fuera un milagro en ese lugar, si yo Tsuruga Ren, el famoso actor más envidiado de Japón que en estos momentos se encontraba en una pequeña cantina a lo lejos de la ciudad, aquí nadie me reconocía, era solo una persona normal y corriente.

Se preguntaran que hacia una persona como yo en esta clase de lugar, porque no me encontraba en mi apartamento o en algún restaurante fino, pues me encuentro aquí porque huyo de mi vida diaria unos momentos, las mujeres que solo se fijan en mi por mi apariencia, fama y dinero, nunca me aman por quien soy realmente, por mi personalidad, nunca he encontrado a una chica que de verdad quiera a un hombre por lo que es, no en estos tiempos, las únicas que son así existen en los libros y películas, o se encuentran envejeciendo cada día con el amor de su vida mientras que solo las que buscan a alguien con tal de ganar algo quedan libres, he estado con tantas mujeres así que ya no sé si el amor solo es una pesadilla, el buscar el amor entre tantas mujeres me ocasiono una fama de casanova, un playboy, que solo jugaba con las mujeres y luego las tiraba, pero en verdad era diferente, yo solo buscaba una chica con la cual podía pasar mi vida entera enamorado de ella, una chica con la que podría construir una familia pero ese sueño se desvanece cada día de mi vida, aunque suene extraño no siempre fui una persona amable y educada, cuando era más joven era rebelde y peleaba en los callejones por cualquier tontería, y no me arrepiento de aquello a excepción del accidente, pero si no hubiera sido rebelde no sería la persona que soy ahora y no sabría defenderme.

Tome un gran sorbo del whisky que tenía sobre la pequeña y desgastada mesa de madera, nunca llegaba a emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento, solo tomaba hasta que olvidara mis pesares y aquello no pasaba de los 4 vasos, sentí como me empezaba a relajar un poco mientras el alcohol hacia su efecto, lo sé, en estos momentos me veía patético, ¿Cómo podía ahogar mis pesares tomando esto? Pues era la única forma que se me ocurría de olvidar, preferiría esto a estar usando el cuerpo a alguien para olvidarme de la vida que tal vez nunca tendría.

Después de un par de tragos decidí volver a casa, aún tenía el suficiente conocimiento para manejar sin problemas hacia mi apartamento, al entrar al auto mi celular sonó y mire la pantalla con duda, el nombre "yashiro" se encontraba parpadeando en la pantalla, mi manager, conteste unos segundos después.

—¿Yashiro? ¿Hay algún problema para que me llames a estas horas de la noche? —pregunte en tono calmado

—¿¡Como que si hay algún problema!? —grito yashiro —¿Por qué no estás en tu departamento? ¿Saliste a tomar, verdad?.

—Yashiro para tu información eso es algo personal— dije tratando de evitar sus preguntas

—¿Algo personal dices? ¿Sabes que si te pasa algo el único responsable seré yo? —

—¿Dónde estás ahora?—pregunte mientras prendía el coche y empezaba a manejar, me había colocado el teléfono en el hombro y tenía mi cabeza apoyada para escuchar y hablar sin que se cayera.

—En tu departamento…—callo por unos instantes—Ni se te ocurra irte a otro lugar, te vienes directo aquí!.

—No te preocupes—dije sin inmutarme—estoy ahí en unos minutos y hablamos tranquilamente.

Dicho esto colgué mi celular y lo deje en el asiento del copiloto para seguir manejando, el hecho de que yashiro no confiara en mi me molestaba, después de tantos años de trabajar con el, aun que tenía sus razones, ¿Quién confiaría en alguien que salía a tomar en secreto sin decírselo a nadie?

Después de varios minutos llegue a mi departamento, al adentrarme en él lo único que pude ver fue a un yashiro enojado y una gran regañada por venir, parecíamos madre e hijo, obviamente el era la madre preocupada por su angelito y yo el hijo malcriado y rebelde que hacia cosas sin su consentimiento, esta era la tercera vez que pasaba esto.

—Ya estoy aquí, sano y salvo no tienes por qué ponerte así—dije suspirando

—¿No tengo por qué ponerme así? ¿Acaso estás loco? —se notaba lo irritado que se encontraba en su voz—Estas echando por la borda todo el esfuerzo que lograste en tantos años, ¿Qué dirán los medios cuando te vean tomando en un bar cualquiera?

—Pues que digan lo que se les pegue la gana—dije fríamente, no entendía por que a las personas les importaba tanto lo que pensaban los demás.

—Por el amor de dios Ren, ¿Piensas destruir todo tu esfuerzo por un par de copas y caprichos? —

—No—dije mirando para otro lado, él tenía un punto, el hacer esto destruiría mi carrera en el mundo de la actuación, no, en el mundo del entretenimiento, estaba cavando mi propia tumba.

—Imagínate las portadas de las revistas y de los periódicos—dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos—Tsuruga Ren, el famoso actor más "respetable" de todo Japón es encontrado en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿Será que su fama ya no lo satisface?, ¿Tomara el camino que otros ex-artistas tomaron?

—No quiero que eso pase—dije mientras pensaba en que era lo que pasaría si eso apareciera

—¿Vas a dejar de tomar?

—Tal vez—dije dudando

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, mañana va a entrar una nueva chica y quiero que seas su mentor mientras no estés trabajando, y no aceptare un no de respuesta, entendido?

—Creo que escuche mal…¿Quieres que sea un me-mentor? ¿Y de una chica?

* * *

**Bueno cuaquerismo(s) lector(es) que leyó toda mi porquería (sitengounhorribleautoestimayestoyalodijeantes) se gano un abrazo amodoroseador de parte mio(novaleparaquienseadelanto e_e) por favor dame un review con tu sensual opinion, vale mucho para seguir continuando este fic 3 los amo a todos, se despide:**

_**MerpyGurl~**_


	2. capitulo 2 el secreto

**Holo mis lindos y sexys lectores (siahmmyosequeestasbiensensual)! Nuevamente aquí Q3Q gracias a quien leyó el fic y mis tonterías (asdasdasdasdImcrazy8D) bueno decidí escribir menos tonterías (siescriboesporquenomedoycuenta) bueno espero que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo y si lo se me quedo muy corto u.u pero que se hace me estaban sacando a patadas de la compu, este tiene que estar largo se los aseguro :3 si no lo está tírenme del tercer piso(?)**

**Bueno en el anterior cap. se notó que Ren estaba triste de su vida(nomedigas) y pues yashiro lo sorprende con una propuesta a la que tendrá que decir sí o si x3 y supongo que ustedes ya saben a quién van a ver :DDD pero se los dejo a la imaginación por que no va a estar sola estará con 1 personita jujujujujujujujuju jshfkjhfkdshf bueno, yo ya tengo maso menos a donde guiar la historia, no tengo nada de lo que pasara pero me imagino alguna serie de eventos importantes que guiaran a mi historia hacia el final, si chicos no estará de 100 caps puesto que si lo hago asi casi de que no termine nunca se volverá muy tediosa la historia, ese es uno de los problemas de algunos fanfictioneros como yo, que intentan alargar su historia para complacer a los lectores pero lo único que logran es que su historia pierda el brillo y la emoción que antes causaba, por eso algunos terminan abandonando su fic a causa de que ya no les gusto como quedo, no tienen tiempo, ya no saben que poner o la más famosa de todas! "tienen flojera de escribir el fic xDD" chanchanchanchan!(?) **

**Perdón por revelar el secreto (?) pero ya merecían saberlo los lectores, la flojera es el enemigo de cualquier persona(yarchienemigodelosescritoresenespecial) ese momento en el que tienes una historia y te da flojera ir a tu computadora abrir Word(oelprogramaqueusen) y empezar a teclear letras, lo he experimentado antes con el libro que he creado y algunos foros de rol x33 pero buano preferí que es mejor vencer a la flojera (aunquemecostomuchotrabajo) bueno será mejor que ya pare de escribir en este momento o tendre como 20 páginas de Word llenas de mis tonterías XDDD**

**Bueno ahora si empezemos**

**Ren's Pov's **

**(mesigosintiendonaca._.)**

* * *

—Creo que escuche mal…¿Quieres que sea un me-mentor? ¿Y de una chica?—Pregunte mientras lo miraba fijamente a la cara buscando algún signo de que eso era broma

—No, escuchaste bien, quiero que seas mentor de una chica—dijo mientras sonreía victorioso

—¿Aunque sea sabes cómo es o quién es?

—No, pero hable con ella por teléfono y se nota que es una persona amable y con modales—dijo mientras me miraba acusadoramente—Quiero que seas amable con ella

—Está bien—dije mientras fruncía el ceño, ahora en adelante no creo que pudiera salir a la cantina si le quería dar un ejemplo a seguir a la chica, aunque me molesto lo que había dicho yashiro, yo siempre era amable con las señoritas y nunca había reaccionado de mala forma con alguna en toda mi vida—¿A qué hora me reuniré con ella?

—A las 10 pero tienes que estar antes de esa hora si quieres ser un buen ejemplo—dijo mientras suspiraba—Es la una de la madrugada, será mejor que duermas o si no despertaras tarde

—Okey—dije bostezando, estaba cansado y quería dormir lo más pronto posible.

Yashiro me arrastro hacia mi habitación y me tiro en mi cama, aquello no me importo mucho puesto que estaba cansado y algo ebrio, además de que lo había hecho con algo de delicadeza a las anteriores veces.

—No pienso irme de aquí hasta que te duermas

—Está bien—me quite la chaqueta y me acomode en extensa cama.

—¿No piensas cambiarte la ropa?—pregunto yashiro alzando una ceja

—Tengo demasiado sueño—dije para finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Desperté gracias a los pequeños rayos de luz que se metían por la ventana de mi habitación, tenía un pequeño pero molesto dolor de cabeza, era una de las cosas que odiaba que pasaran cuando salía a tomar.

Me levante de mi cama para desvestirme lentamente, estaba solo en mi casa así que nadie me vería, cuando me encontraba solamente en bóxer me fui directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha caliente, para relajarme y mostrar una sonrisa a la chica.

Al entrar a la ducha ya completamente desnudo deje que las gotas cayeran sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran, si no recuerdo mal en estos momentos eran las 8, mi reloj lo había marcado aun que con este dolor de cabeza no podía saber muy bien si me lo había imaginado.

Después de bañarme y vestirme con una camisa blanca un poco abierta, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros, fui hacia la cocina a tomarme un vaso de leche, era lo único que necesitaba en mi desayuno.

Tome un saco negro y salí hacia el estacionamiento, mire mi reloj eran las 9:30 eso significaba que tenía tiempo para llegar más temprano a la agencia y podría hablar con el presidente sobre algunas cosas.

* * *

Al llegar me encontré con yashiro en la entrada, al parecer el presidente estaba ocupado por lo que no podría hablar con él, eran las 9:50 y la chica con la que me encontraría no tardaría en llegar, espero que sea puntual porque si no tendré muy mala impresión de ella.

Me apoye en la pared y voltee hacia la entrada, fue ahí cuando la vi, cabello corto de color anaranjado, piel blanca, ojos marrones, cuerpo delgado pero no muy desarrollado, junto a ella se encontraba una chica con cabello negro, el cuerpo más desarrollado que la peli naranja, se notaba que tenía un carácter fuerte, se acercaron a mí las dos; la chica me miraba con indiferencia.

—Buenos días—le dije a las dos chicas.

—Hola, ¿Es usted es la señorita con la que hable ayer? —dijo yashiro dirigiéndose a la chica peli naranja

—Sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Mogami kyoko—dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, tenía razón yashiro, era una chica con buenos modales.

—Bueno kyoko-chan él es Tsugara Ren, será tu mentor mientras te acostumbras al mundo del espectáculo—dijo mientras me señalaba, no era necesario hacer aquello puesto que yo podía presentarme solo

—Yashiro, sabes muy bien que me puedo presentar solo—suspire mientras le mandaba una mirada acusadora y luego mirar a la chica—Es un placer conocerla mogami-san—dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo como siempre.

—Igualmente Tsuruga-san—hizo una reverencia igualmente, parecía nerviosa.

—Bueno obviamente necesito saber que quiere hacer en el mundo del espectáculo—dije mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué quiero hacer? —pregunto confundida

—Sí, que quieres ser—dije mientras sonreía—me refiero si quieres ser modelo, actriz, cantante, o alguna de esas cosas.

—Pues no lo sé—dijo con tranquilidad

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que quisieras entrar al mundo del entretenimiento?—pregunte con duda, ¿Acaso ella querrá hacerlo para conocer algunos artistas?, repentinamente el aura de la chica se volvió negro dando algo de miedo si así se le podía llamar a la sensación que causaba.

—Para ven…—mogami fue interrumpida por la chica pelinegra que parecía nerviosa

—A-a lo que se refiere mi amiga es que en realidad nunca lo pensó bien, pero le encantaría hacer felices a los demás—dijo rápidamente para luego dar una risa nerviosa, aquello me daba mala espina y pronto descubriría el secreto de mogami kyoko, de eso estaba seguro—B-bueno si nos permite un momento—murmuro para llevarse lejos a mogami.

Mire a yashiro con sospecha, ¿Acaso el sabrá sobre el secreto de mogami?, pero al verlo a la cara note su sorpresa por lo que deje de lado aquella idea, ¿Que sería lo que mogami ocultaba?.

Después de un largo rato las dos chicas volvieron, mogami parecía preocupada mientras la pelinegra ya estaba tranquila, me pregunto de que estarían hablando para alejarse tanto de nosotros…

—Por cierto se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es kanae kotonami—dijo mientras sonreía.

—mucho gusto kotonami-san—dije sonriendo.

Después de una pequeña charla kotonami se fue, al parecer ella tenía un comercial que hacer, era una nueva actriz así que por eso no era muy conocida y parecía ser muy cercana a mogami, dando un poco más de confianza.

—Bueno mogami-san—dije atrayendo su atención—Que te gustaría empezar a practicar?

—Pues me gustaría la actuación—murmuro algo dudosa

—Bueno—murmure con satisfacción, se me facilitaría más poner un ejemplo en la chica si era actuación—Espero poder ayudarte

—Cuide de mí—dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Hacía mucho que no veía a una persona, especialmente a una chica, portarse de esa manera ya que normalmente eso se les figuraba anticuado, esa chica despertaba un interés desconocido en mí.

* * *

**Asdasdasdasdasd hasta aquí termina este cap. perdón (culpenalaescuelaquenomedeja****hacercasinadaD:) bueno no se ustedes pero ya vi el raw del capítulo 199, y esta ASOMBROSO! –muere(?)- tienen que verlo, yo no sé japonés pero maso menos le entendí, y kyoko tendrá celos! Kya! Perdonen mi spoiler(notengoideasisellamaasi) pero el capítulo está de morirse X'D bueno espero que en el próximo capítulo de mi fic sea más largo ;A; estúpido tiempo! Q3Q ya tírenme al rio si el próximo no está largo TT-TT les doy todo mi amorsh~3, porque mi los ama mucho 3 y asdasdasdasdasdasd que lean mis porquerías me hace extremadamente feliz 3 espero que si les guste como escribo~**

**Gracias por los reviews ;u; no importa si son pocos se agradecen –apapacho a las que mandaron review- se despide con ustedes(yaparescopresentadora(?)):**

**MerpyGurl~**


End file.
